pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Snapjawed Bulborb
Enemy Bio The Snapjawed Bulborb is a medium-sized Grub-dog, bearing saber teeth, long legs similar to that of a jerboa or kangaroo mouse, and a long, thin snout with a bulbous tip. Their bodies are orange with tan spots, and their heads are a similar tan color. Their sclera are a deep yellow and their pupils are sharp and vertical, similar to that of felines or certain reptiles. The eyestalk of the Snapjawed Bulborb is thin and tall, giving it the farthest range of vision of any Grub-dog. Due to the form of their legs, Snapjawed Bulborbs jump to move around, and only make small steps to reorientate themselves. They are extremely fast when they move, but they cannot make sharp turns. When a Snapjawed Bulborb is within range of prey, it'll lunge forward in an increased speed and at a lower arc, if it misses its target it will slide chin-first on the ground for a moment before getting back on its feet and snarling in frustration. The longer the Snap-jawed Bulborb moves in a straight path while in pursuit, the faster it gets, until it either has to turn (in which case it will skid if it is moving fast enough) or it is within range of its target (in which case it will lunge forward). Similar to the Whiptongue Bulborb, the Snapjawed Bulborb can be found roaming a small area of space when it is idle, however, if the Snapjawed Bulborb spots prey it will pursue as far as it is able to spot its target. If the Snapjawed bulborb looses track of its target it will hop to a nearby patrolling spot and will go back to idly hopping around until it spots prey again. A Snapjawed Bulborb may have many different spots laden about the area. If there is already another Snapjawed Bulborb occupying a patrolling spot, then the Snapjawed Bulborb that is searching for a spot will move to the next closest spot until it can find one that isn't occupied (however some spots can be occupied by up to three Snapjawed Bulborbs at a time). 'Olimar's Notes' While the Snapjawed Bulborb is smaller than most of its grub-dog relatives, it most often prefers to hunt in solitude or in small groups. Sometimes, small scavengers and lesser predators such as Swarming Sheargrubs and juvenile Ornate Bulborbs like to trail behind an adult Snapjawed Bulborb for safety and to pick off scraps that are left behind after a successful hunt. The Snapjawed Bulborb does not seem to mind or be interested in the least with these small creatures however, for some unknown reason. 'Louie's Notes' This long overlooked source of food yields a large source of tender, proteinous meat in its legs. This meat is best cooked as filets, sauteed and served with a choice of lemon or barbecue sauce. Garnish with a side of Pikpik carrots. Battle Strategy Two weaknesses that can be capitalized on are the Snapjawed Bulborbs inability to make sharp turns, and it rather long delay that it has when it gets up from a failed lunge attack. Attacking its eyes may prove tricky without the use of Yellow or Winged pikmin. Also it is unable to lethally attack anything that goes under its legs, but it will attempt to swipe with its feet to get anything under or on its legs away from it. It is also worth mentioning that it will be temporarily unable to move if there is a purple pikmin latched on to each of its legs. Category:Grub-dogs Category:Enemies Category:Pikmin_:_Infinite_Exploration